Downpour
by James Meclould
Summary: Moka planed a picnic for her and Tsukune but then it starts to rain will the day be ruined one-shot


Moka and Tsukune were sitting on a blanket enjoying a nice picnic together overlooking the red sea. We are finally alone just me and him. "Tsukune I lov"- she has cut off by a beeping sound then her eyes open she was in her room.

"It was just a dream" she said while getting herself out of bed. **"It may have just been a dream but didn't you and Tsukune plain a picnic yesterday" **her inner self said**. **Outer Moka had a big smile on her face after she heard that she thought that was part of the dreams well. She walked over to the window to see it pouring rain outside. Her smile soon faded away when seeing this. No no no something always gets in our way. Between our friends, teachers and monster's wanting to kill us we never get a chance to be together Moka said sadly. "**It will be all right we can try again next week inner Moka said**" with a hint of sadness in there.

There was a knock on the door pulling Moka back into reality. "Who could that be this early in the morning" Moka thought? She walked offer to the door and open it to see Tsukune with an umbrella and a large brown paper bag. "Tsukune" she said surprised. "Good morning you mind if I come in it's begin to downpour out here" he said with a smile on his face. "Yes come in" she said opening the door more for him to walk in. He walked offer to the kitchen table and put the large bag on the table. Moka looked at him while he took out six can of tomato juice, sandwiches, two plastic container filled with sliced tomatoes and other container filled with watermelons.

Then one thought hit her and hard. "You walked out in the rain to get here" she said almost a shout. "I used an umbrella almost no rain fell on me "he said. "Tsukune you're a vampire now you can't just do thing like that" she shouted. "The pain was worth getting here to you we said we will have a picnic today. I not going to let the rain mess that up so I thought why not one here have" he said with a slight blush. "**He walk through the rain just to see us Omote ignoring the pain of water for us" **inner Moka said.

"I'm sort I yelled at you" Tsukune Moka said. "It's ok Moka-san you were worried about me" he said handing her a tomato juice then noticing that was still in her pajamas they were pink with black bats .(A.N I believe she was wearing these on one of the manga covers)she looked so cute in them he thought. "Um Tsukune if you don't mind instead of the tomato juice can I have your blood "she asked. "Off Couse Moka-san" he said pulling is collar down exposing is neck. Moka smiled with glee before biting down on his neck. After a moment or two she was down she licked his neck to seal the wound. "Thanks Tsukune you Blood will always be delicious" Moka said smiling licking her lips.

She looked over at the table to see the food remembering the picnic. The food looks good she thought. "So Moka-san you ready for the picnic" he said smiling. "Yes" she nodded now noticing that she was in her pajamas. Her face went red, I been in my pajamas this whole time she thought embarrass. "**What's to be embarrass about wearing pajamas at least you're wearing something I got nothing in here**" her inner self said.Good point but still I'm going to change she thought. Tsukune I going to change so wait out here she said walking two a different room.

What should I wear Moka said to herself? "I** don't think he cares about what you wear as long as he gets to spend this day with us that was the plain wasn't it**" Inner Moka said. "Yes but still I want to look nice" Moka said. "**How about the outfit you were during the trip to the human world**" Inner said. "Thanks Ura" Moka said getting the outfit.

Moka walked out the room to see Tsukune still standing where he was when she left. "How do I look" she asked? "You look beautiful Moka-san but that's expected because you're always so beautiful Moka-san. Moka blushed when Tsukune said that she heard it hundreds of times at this school from other male students even a couple of the female students. But when Tsukune said she was beautiful. It made her feel like she was the happiest Monster in the world.

Thank you Ts- there was a clap of thunder which made her jump then the light went off. "The storm knocked the lights off no problem do you any candle Moka-san" Tsukune asked? "There offer in the cabinet next to the fringe" she said Tsukune walked over to the cabinet and pulled out four candles. "Know we can have a candle lit picnic" he said looking at Moka smiling. This is turning more and more into our favor we can't leave because of the rain and candle light dinner type thing Moka thought. "The** best part about it Omote is we get Tsukune all to ourselves" **she said with a grin. Outer Moka began to smile as well.

The two set down and started eating the food. "Sorry that is not mush but I fixed it up real fast to get here before it started to downpour" Tsukune said. "No its really good Tsukune but where did you get all the tomatoes and the watermelons" she asked." I went out to the human world and brought them for the picnic for today "he said rubbing the back of his head. "You really went to the human world just get these "she asked." I would go to the moon and back to see that smile of yours "he said sweetly. "Tsukune" she said softly.

Moka watch as Tsukune started eating again. His brown reflecting of the candle lights. The chain to his Rosario around his neck glimmered in the light. She looked at his lips and signed then went back to eating. The sound of the rain grew and grew sounding like rapid fire gun going off. The two finish the food but continue to set at the table.

They were silent for want seem like hour to Moka before she broke the silliness. "So Tsukune why did you come offer here not complaining or anything just wounding" she asked. "I told you we planned to have a picnic together today and I wasn't going to let the rain ruin the one day where I get to spend the whole day with the one I lo- I mean you" he said blushing. She was surprised by this was he about to say he loved me she thought. "Tsukune" she said. He looked at her. She took a deep breath she reach across the table putting her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

His lips were warm and caring she thought. Her lips are soft and taste sweet he thought. After a few moments they pulled back for air. Her arms were still around his neck and she lending offer the table. "Moka-san I dint know you loved me" he said. She smiled with a tear falling down her face, "I didn't know you loved me". He kissed her once more before reaching for her Rosario and pulling it off. Her eyes turning red and her hair silver. "you know all the thing I said was to you as well I see you a" he was stop when a pair of his stopped him from talking. He wasn't that supposed that she make the first move but not this quick. She pulled back from him and sat back in the chair. "I still can't believe you ran all the way from the buys dorm to the girls in the rain" she said. "I had an umbrella plus it was worth the pain to see you Moka he said smiling". She Reacher offer the table and kissed him once more before pulling of his Rosario. His eyes becoming and hair silver. "You know you been special to me for a very long time Tsukune". "But I could never have shown these felling when you were human not because of pride but because when you were human and sealed ghoul because you would one day die of age." "Now that you're a vampire now I can show you how a fell she said playfully in his ear before griping his arm and picking him up and carrying him to her bed as the rain was still at a downpour.

So what do guy/gals think? This will be the last for a while but when I return I will be doing a chapter story.


End file.
